Nerves
by random-riter
Summary: Pacifica has always had trouble putting her feelings into words. And now, she's found herself in love with a close friend, and needs to find a way to tell him without losing her cool. Contains Dipifica. Rated T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I read a story similar to this one in the past. I don't remember who wrote it, but if that person is reading this, I'm sorry for taking your idea. I just really liked it so I wanted to write my own version. Anyway, enjoy!**

Pacifica paced the room, nervously awaiting the text from Mabel. It was the fifth summer that the Pines twins would be visiting Gravity Falls, and after Weirdmaggedon, the twins had become fairly close with the heiress. Or, perhaps, former heiress, as the Northwest fortune had disappeared, thanks to Preston's decision to invest in the destruction of the universe.

The Northwest family now lived in a modest, two-bedroom home, though it was not without its luxuries. Preston still managed to hire back a butler and a few maids to tend to the cooking and cleaning. Without the fortune, Preston had been forced to return to work, though the term "work" is used rather loosely. His business connections allowed him to find a position at a friend's company, and soon he had become a high ranking executive at a company based in Portland, which paid him more than enough to hire the help. It was only a matter of time before the Northwests moved to a bigger house. That, however, would have to wait, since Pacifica's parents would be in Portland for almost the entire summer.

And so, Pacifica was pacing her living room, waiting for Mabel to send her usual "We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" text. The Pines girl had informed Pacifica that they didn't expect to arrive until about 2 in the afternoon. It was 1:30. Pacifica had a half an hour to prepare to see her friends once again.

This time, however, something felt different, and Pacifica had a feeling she knew why. Instead of excitement, Pacifica felt anxiety. Nervousness. Possibly even fear. And it was all because of Dipper Pines. The boy who believed she was better than her parents. The boy who genuinely tried to be her friend. The boy who always had faith in her.

The boy Pacifica found herself in love with.

For the teenage girl, however, her feelings for the boy also brought a sense of dread at the thought of seeing him. Pacifica had always struggled to put her emotions into words. Nerves would overtake her and her words would become venomous. She could hurt people. She could drive them away.

And now, she was supposed to find a way to tell one of her best friends that she was in love with him without losing her cool?

Impossible.

So Pacifica paced nervously. Soon it was 1:40… 1:45…1:55…then…

 _Ding!_

Pacifica looked down at her phone and couldn't help but smile. A text from Mabel reading, "We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

Pacifica took a deep breath, readied herself to see Dipper, and walked out of her house and towards the Mystery Shack.

* * *

At the Shack, Mabel bounced with excitement. "We get to see Paz again! Aren't you excited?! I'M SO FRICKEN EXCITED!"

"Mabel, calm down," responded Dipper, who had his nose in yet another mystery novel. "We see her every year. It's really not a big deal."

"Oh, don't give me any of that," chuckled Mabel, as she punched Dipper lightly on the shoulder. "I know you have a crush on Pacifica. I can see right through you."

Dipper's face began to turn red. "Y-you're crazy, Mabel. You've had too much sugar again." He buried his face deeper into the paperback. "And besides, I'm pretty sure she hates me. She'd never like me back."

"AH-HA! I KNEW YOU LIKED HER!" shouted Mabel. She was about to continue when they heard a knock at the door. "She's here!" sang Mabel.

Mabel ran over to the door and threw it open. On the porch stood Pacifica. Puberty had been kind to her, to say the least. She could easily be a model, with her long legs and slender figure. On top of that, her chest was… well-endowed. Low-cut shirts always attracted a lot of attention. Many guys had begged her to go out with them. Pacifica, of course, had turned them all down, as she already had a guy in mind.

"Pacifica!" cried Mabel, as she pulled the blonde into a bone-crushing hug. Years of helping Dipper with his adventures had given Mabel a little muscle, and running track in high school had toned her body well. It was easy to pin her as an athlete, and a beautiful one at that. Most guys, however, were unable to keep up with her energy, and she scared off more than one boyfriend.

"M-mabel… air… need air…" coughed Pacifica.

"Oh, right," giggled Mabel, and she let Pacifica go. Before the blonde had time to catch her breath, however, she was being dragged by Mabel back to the living room where Dipper was reading.

Pacifica stared at Dipper. He had grown significantly; he was now head and shoulders above Pacifica. His brown hair was still unkempt, but he had clearly gained a lot of muscle due to his explorations. He was definitely not the scrawny little boy Pacifica once knew.

Pacifica opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it again. She was nervous. She could hurt Dipper. She could drive him away and lose him forever. She would lose the one person who always believed that, deep down, she wasn't a bad person.

Pacifica was shaken from her thoughts by Mabel. The brunette poked Pacifica in the side and whispered, "Go on. Say something."

Pacifica swallowed. "Uh, hi Dipper."

"Hey, Paz." Dipper didn't look up from his book.

"I… w-was wondering… uh… if you… a-and I... we could…uh…" Pacifica started.

Dipper continued to read.

And Pacifica's nerves got the best of her.

"COULD YOU AT LEAST LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING, YOU FUCKING MYSTERY-OBSESSED LOSER! THIS IS WHY YOU'LL NEVER HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Everyone froze. Pacifica threw her hands over her mouth as the twins looked at her in shock.

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't… I…have to go," stuttered Pacifica, then she turned and ran out of the Mystery Shack as fast as she could.

 **So that's Chapter 1. This probably won't be a very long story, probably like 2-3 chapters. Next one will be up as soon as I find the time to write it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" mumbled Pacifica, as she sat down by a small stream running through the forest. "Why!? Why did you have to do that? Why couldn't you just stay calm? You idiot!" She covered her face with her hands and began to cry. "Why is it so hard…?"

"Pacifica?" came a voice from behind her. A voice that Pacifica recognized instantly.

"Mabel. W-what are you doing here? How did you even find me?" asked Pacifica, who didn't turn around.

"Well, I couldn't just let you run away into the forest like that. What kind of friend would I be if I let you walk around these woods by yourself? Plus, I've gotten pretty good at tracking stuff down thanks to all of Dipper's adventures." Mabel sat down next to Pacifica and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Pacifica refused to look up. "Now," Mabel continued. "It's my turn to ask the questions. What the heck happened back there?"

"I…don't know what you mean…"

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon. There's clearly something wrong here. After all, I _did_ just see you crying over here a second ago."

Pacifica tensed for a moment, then she sighed. Mabel had always been good at reading her emotions. She couldn't hide anything from the brunette.

"I…I…" Pacifica started. "I HAVE A CRUSH ON DIPPER, OKAY?"

Once again, Pacifica threw her hands over her mouth. She looked over to Mabel, expecting to see a look of shock, but instead was greeted by a wide grin.

"I FLIPPIN' KNEW IT!" exclaimed Mabel. "C'mon! Let's go get you a date with Dipper." Mabel stood up and began pulling Pacifica's arm, but Pacifica fought back.

"No! I-I can't! Not after I…" Pacifica pulled her knees to her chest. "He probably hates me now…" Her eyes began to water, until she felt Mabel put both her hands onto Pacifica's cheeks and force her head up. She found herself staring into Mabel's eyes, unable to look away due to the grip Mabel had on her face.

"Pacifica," said Mabel, in an uncharacteristically serious tone. "Dipper could never hate you. Ever. I promise." Mabel rose back to her feet, and extended her hand. "Now, let's go get you that date."

Pacifica looked up at her friend for a moment. Then she smiled and took Mabel's hand, pulling herself to her feet.

* * *

It had been about 20 minutes since Mabel had run after Pacifica. Dipper had spent that time locked in his room in the attic, staring at the ceiling.

"Really, man? You couldn't even look at her? You just kept staring at your book, and now she thinks you're a friendless loser. Good going, man. Real smooth."

Dipper covered his face with a pillow. "Why are you so bad with girls?"

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Unless you're bringing me pizza, go away," called Dipper.

"D-dipper? C-can I come in?"

Dipper shot upright in the bed. It was Pacifica's voice at the door. He scrambled off the bed and ran towards the door to unlock it.

He slowly pulled the door open to reveal Pacifica, who was looking down at her shoes, red in the face.

"Uh… hey."

"Hey."

The hallway fell silent for a moment.

"So look, I wanted to-" they both began at the same time.

They stopped.

Silence once more.

"You can go first," mumbled Dipper.

Pacifica nodded. "I wanted to apologize for yelling. It's just been so long since I last saw you and I really wanted to hang out with you, but you seemed so distracted. I got nervous and I snapped at you. I didn't mean to. It's just… hard for me to… tell people… how I… feel… sometimes. I'm… I'm sorry.

Dipper took a moment to gather his thoughts, then began. "I should be the one apologizing. It was rude of me to ignore you like that. I just… I couldn't bring myself to look at you. You're just…" Dipper took deep breath. "You're just so beautiful. It gets hard for me to focus and I didn't want to say something stupid in front of you. But instead, I ended up acting like a jackass and I'm sorry."

Pacifica's face turned a deeper shade of red and her gaze quickly returned to her shoes.

"So, um…" Dipper said. "Now that that's all cleared up… maybe you and I could-"

Dipper was cut off as Pacifica grabbed him and pressed her lips to his. Dipper was surprised, but soon relaxed and deepened the kiss. After a few seconds, they separated.

"I would love to," whispered Pacifica.

"G-great. I… uh…" stuttered Dipper, who was a little dazed from the kiss.

Pacifica giggled and grabbed Dipper's arm. She wasn't nervous anymore. She was ecstatic. Today ended up being a lot better than she had expected.

As Pacifica pulled Dipper out of the Mystery Shack and towards downtown, Mabel, who had secretly been watching everything, grinned.

"Damn, I'm a great matchmaker," she laughed, then she began to text Candy and Grenda to tell them her latest success.

 **It was kind of short, but I didn't really expect this to be a very long story. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
